The field of the invention pertains to labeling devices. The invention relates more particularly to an apparatus and method for labeling optical storage discs, i.e. compact discs, with adhesive labels, wherein the dimensions and size of the apparatus are similar to a conventional jewel case used to package and store such compact discs.
Optical storage discs, more commonly known as compact discs (xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9ds), are used for computer, audio, video, and other applications involving electro-optically recorded and retrievable digital information. In particular, writeable compact discs, such as CD-R and CD-RW, have grown in popularity and usage by enabling users to record their own digitized music, video, data, and other information. With this increased use has grown a need to label these discs once they have been produced and recorded with content. This is because writeable compact discs have no apparent visual method for uniquely identifying a compact disc or determining its contents. While one method of compact disc labeling utilizes a silk-screening or similar printing process to imprint a graphic image or other pre-printed material on the top surface of a disc, this method is typically employed by large-scale manufacturers and would be too impractical for individuals desiring single or small run labeling applications.
Another known method employs annular self-adhesive labels having a gummed adhesive on one side and a non-adhesive markable surface on the other. The difficulty presented by adhesive labels is in accurately centering them on the compact discs. Proper centering is essential for achieving a high-speed, steady-state spin, which is necessary to ensure proper reading and transfer of the digital information stored thereon. Moreover, unbalanced spinning of the compact disc can cause damage to the motor of the compact disc player device. To this end, various types of devices have been developed in an effort to properly center adhesive labels when fixedly applying them to the non-reading side of compact discs.
In particular, many prior art labeling devices feature a vertically operating piston-type configuration wherein a piston/plunger operates to combine an annular label and a compact disc together along a central axis of motion. A representative example of such an arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,819, which discloses a label applying apparatus having a base which supports a label, and a plunger which supports a compact disc. The plunger is positioned within a center opening of the base and internally supported by a biasing spring against the base. In use, the plunger is telescopically compressed and urged into the center opening of the base against the action of the spring to join the label with the compact disc.
Perhaps the greatest problem with these types of adhesive labeling devices exemplified by the ""819 patent is the amount of space required to store such devices. In particular, the relatively large footprint and bulk of these prior art devices may pose a burden on users when attempting to conveniently and inconspicuously store the device away when not in use. The typical piston-type configuration requires and effectively occupies a cylindrical-shaped volume, which often cannot be stored in an easily accessible location near where compact discs are stored, e.g. a compact disc rack. Because such adhesive labeling devices are typically for home and personal use by individual users, and not for industrial or manufacturing applications, it would be advantageous to provide a compact labeling device with a small footprint and capable of being kept together with other compact discs for easy access.
Furthermore, because the size and number of moving components of these prior art labeling devices are relatively large in relation to the compact discs themselves, manufacture and assembly of such prior art labeling devices may come at a high cost. Thus, it can be further appreciated that a smaller, more compact device having a minimal number of moving parts would give such compact labeling devices greater consumer appeal to a larger number of users wishing to label their own compact discs.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient optical disc labeling apparatus capable of concentrically adhering an annular label to a compact disc.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an optical disc labeling apparatus which operates to apply an annular label to a compact disc by hinging a compact disc support surface and a label support surface relative to each other.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an optical disc labeling apparatus having a similar size, shape, and configuration as a conventional compact disc jewel case whereby convenient and space-efficient storage of the apparatus can be realized.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective optical disc labeling apparatus having a minimal number of components and capable of being mass-produced by conventional manufacturing methods.
The present invention is for an apparatus for concentrically applying an annular label having an adhesive side to a compact disc. The apparatus generally comprises a first platform which has a compact disc support surface and means for mounting said compact disc thereon, and a second platform which has a label support surface and means for temporarily retaining the annular label thereon. The second platform is hingedly connected to the first platform at a pivot end thereof for hinging between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the compact disc is mounted on the compact disc support surface and the annular label is temporarily retained on the label support surface with the adhesive side up. And in the closed position, the compact disc and the annular label are concentrically aligned and adhered together in a bonding relationship, whereby the annular label is concentrically transferred to the compact disc when hinged to the closed position.